


Побудь со мной

by AOrvat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alien Invasion, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOrvat/pseuds/AOrvat
Summary: От разрушения Криптона и до последних дней вторжения это история Кона. Или же Коннера.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Tim Drake/Kon-El
Kudos: 6





	Побудь со мной

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812785) by [Evietan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evietan/pseuds/Evietan). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено от 23 февраля 2016 года (см. комментарии к оригиналу).
> 
> Перенесено с Фикбука.

Кон наблюдал за смертью Кала со смешанными чувствами.  
Этому человеку он был обязан всем. Процесс искусственного рождения на Криптоне был сложен и никогда должным образом ему не объяснялся, но он знал, что родился рабочим, одним из низшей касты. В его создание было вложено не слишком много усилий, ему не полагалось быть ни таким сильным, ни таким умным, как другим кастам. Звали его просто Кон, поскольку как рабочий он не делал ничего стоящего, что обеспечило бы ему принадлежность к роду. Достигши минимального возраста для несложного труда, он сразу же оказался приписан к слугам в благородном доме Элов. Он помнил, как напуган тогда был, вдали от всего, что знал, обязанный работать на род известных учёных.  
Но они были всецело добры к нему.  
Особенно Кал-Эл, молодой наследник проникся к нему симпатией и щедро делился роскошью, предназначавшейся лишь для высших классов. Даже когда Кон достиг возраста, после которого обычно отсылали для выполнения тяжёлых работ, Кал устроил так, чтобы Кон остался с ними.  
А потом Джор-Эл обнаружил доказательства, что ядро Криптона нестабильно и построил для сына, племянницы и жены челнок, чтобы они выжили и возродили популяцию криптонцев. Но Лара в последнее мгновение решила остаться с мужем, и недолго думая, Кал забрал Кона с собой.  
Кон полагал себя мёртвым, как только узнал об открытии Джор-Эла. Учёный никогда не ошибался, и даже в случае экстренной эвакуации, рабочих, скорее всего, попросту оставили бы. Он спасся и получил шанс на новую жизнь лишь благодаря невероятной доброте Кала.  
Тем не менее, наиболее он дорожил моментом после гибели Криптона. Они находились в челноке, едва заметной вибрацией ощущая взрывные волны. По щекам их бежали слёзы, Кара прижалась лицом к маленькому иллюминатору, наблюдая конец её дома, Кон уставился на колени, а Кал решительно взирал вперёд, сжимая штурвал с ненужной в космосе силой.  
\- Они были глупцами, - наконец произнёс он, - слишком одержимыми замшелыми ценностями. Этой глупой кастовой системой. Будь отец и правителем, и учёным, он мог бы легко приказать всем улететь. – Он яростно протёр глаза, пытаясь придать лицу силы и решимости. – Мы построим Криптон заново. Мы сделаем его лучше. Слишком много глупых правил было в нашем строе. Это его и сгубило.  
Кал внезапно поднялся с места и принялся перебирать вещи, сложенные позади. Он извлёк костюм, похожий на собственный, но без плаща и чуть иного покроя, более подходящего молодёжи. Кон не очень присматривался, пока его не бросили ему на колени.  
\- Надень.  
Кон недоверчиво уставился на щит дома Элов, ясно видневшийся на груди.  
\- Господин, я не могу… - начал было он, но тут же был прерван Калом.  
\- Можешь и будешь. И прекрати звать меня господином. Отныне ты официально член дома Элов.  
Это, наконец, заставило Кару оторваться от иллюминатора.  
\- Кал, ты уверен? Разве это не против всего, на чём стоял Криптон?   
Их старший вернулся к штурвалу и уставился в пространство.   
\- Нет, Криптон стоял на порядке, мире и содружестве. Но порядок был чрезмерен, а содружество существовало лишь внутри домов, но не между ними. И если дом выражение содружества, то почему столь многие из нашего народа оставались вне его? Как будто на плоды криптонского общества имели право лишь избранные. Эти бесконечные речи о том, что каждая каста важна и необходима, но правители жили за счёт работы всех других, из прихоти пользуясь привилегиями над низшими классами. Отец нашёл нам новую планету для жизни и подарил возможность возродить наш народ. Мы не можем позволить себе её упустить и уничтожить нашу расу окончательно. Нет. Мы исправим всё, что было неправильного прежде. И начнём мы с основ. Мы криптонцы. Мы живём родом. Мы уважаем и поддерживаем друг друга. Каждого из нас.  
Кон осознал, что это всё реально, только когда в самом деле надел костюм, и Кал впервые назвал его по имени, объясняя между делом, в чём состоял их план. Кон… нет, Кон-Эл должен был первым опуститься на их новую планету. Сведения Джор-Эла слегка устарели, и ему следовало исследовать, насколько эволюционировали живые существа и обладают ли они знанием и или оружием, могущим представлять опасность. Кара отправилась за помощью на соседнюю планету Марс, а Кал тем временем вдали от их нового дома искал тех, кто готов был бы сражаться. На всякий случай все трое проводили как можно больше времени, впитывая жёлтое солнце.  
Так Кон и приобрёл семью и цель, всё благодаря Кал-Элу.

***

Его посадка на Землю прошла немного грубее, чем ожидалось. Пока он умудрился выбраться из капсулы, в которую был засунут, его уже с любопытством обступили двое людей в возрасте.  
Джонатан и Марта Кенты, как он узнал позднее, были, вероятно, наимилейшими людьми, на которых он только мог случайно натолкнуться. Они приняли его без расспросов, научили своему языку и как взращивать и собирать местную флору, чтобы получить достаточно пищи для выживания, и даже не попросили ничего взамен.  
Он провёл целый год, живя с Кентами, беспрестанно узнавая больше о планете и её жителях, об их культуре, политике и истории. В конечном итоге он понял, что их цивилизация не столь уж отличалась от криптонской. Конечно, они ещё не знали и не изобрели некоторые из значимых технологий, существовало и множество культурных проблем: расизм, сексизм, религиозные распри, но в целом они, похоже, находились на верном пути.  
Самая захватывающая часть в них для Кона была в том, как они справлялись с сексуальностью. На Криптоне это было строжайшим табу. Половой акт полагался бесполезным отвлечением внимания, и лишь слабые предавались ему. Если кто-то бывал застигнут за ним, их обычно изгоняли из общества. Высшие классы полностью отрицали и саму возможность, и желание. Если бы для очистки эмбрионов от всего связанного с сексом не требовалось так много времени, низшие классы были бы такими же. Живорождение, как и секс, были уделом животных.  
В культуре настолько развитой, как человеческая, Кон ожидал, что половые сношения будут рассматриваться лишь в качестве необходимости, пока технологии не достигнут необходимого уровня, чтобы заменить процесс на искусственный. Вместо этого всё более откровенное наслаждение рассматривалось для общества достижением, а попытки разработать искусственное деторождение клеймились неправильными и опасными. Становилось даже всё более приемлемым предаваться различного рода половым сношениям, не ставящим целью произвести детей.  
Это столь сильно озадачило его, что он набрался мужества посмотреть несколько постыдных «порно-видео» по интернету. Чисто из любопытства. Результат вышел ошеломляющим. Никогда прежде его тело не реагировало так сильно на что-либо ещё. Конечно, он не поддался, он не мог так опозорить дом Элов, но его любопытство так и не утихло, и с течением времени он проводил и другие исследования.  
Единственное, чего он не понимал, это желание людей сохранить естественное деторождение. Оно было опасным и болезненным. И как они жили, не зная, кто они есть и что им предназначается делать? Сама концепция отсутствия знания своего места так сильно пугала его, что по спине бегали мурашки.

***

Когда Кал и Кара вернулись подобрать его, он рассказал об уровне людского развития, но Кал счёл его весьма низким, можно сказать дикарским. Он нанял наёмников трёх различных рас из разных уголков космоса и не собирался позволять филантропии по отношению к нецивилизованной форме жизни останавливать себя. Раз Земля не была среди признаваемых Корпусом зелёных фонарей цивилизованными планет, то всё было совершенно в рамках закона.  
Это не спасло от чувства вины, когда Кал уронил свой новоприобретённый корабль-носитель прямо на Смолвиль, не задумываясь убив людей, которые помогли Кону. Но Кал-Эл был его семьёй, они знали друг друга многие годы, с Кентами же он постоянно носил маску. «Коннер Кент» был ложью, а Кон-Эл его истинным я. И, оправдывался он в мыслях, криптонцы были более развиты, нежели люди, до сих пор полагавшиеся скорее на инстинкты, чем на логику.  
Но они не были столь глупы, как полагалось Кал-Элу. Они отбивались яростно и упорно, не побеждая, но причиняя больше вреда их войскам, чем рассчитывалось изначально, и грозя оставить без солдат раньше, чем удастся завоевать планету.   
С собранными Коном сведениями причина была обнаружена быстро. Земными силами командовал невероятно талантливый генерал по имени Брюс Уэйн, также невероятно успешно скрывавшийся. Не существовало ни его фотографий, ни кого-то, кто действительно что-либо знал о нём за исключением того, что жил тот в Готэме.  
Поэтому Кон вновь переродился в «Коннера Кента», бросившись в объятия вражеских солдат весь измазанный в грязи, и утверждая, что он выживший, который потерял всю семью, но что у него остались дальние родственники в Готэме. Замаскированный под человека марсианин подписал кое-какие бумаги, и ему легально позволили остаться в Готэме и даже посещать там школу. Конечно, он по-прежнему помогал с вторжением, но поиски Уэйна были приоритетом.  
Он понимал, что школа станет наибольшей из помех, но из прихоти всё равно решил пойти. И тут ему как всегда повезло, и он в первый же день встретил невероятно приятного человека. Тим ничего не знал о нём и не очень расспрашивал, но с охотой делился моментами собственной жизни. Какая еда ему нравится, последние его предпочтения в компьютерных играх, рассказы о надоедливом младшем брате, иногда даже немного о своих мёртвых родителях, что в голову придёт.  
Чем дальше, тем больше поддельная личина Кона наполнялась жизнью. «Коннеру» нравились доритос, а стрелялкам и головоломкам он предпочитал гонки и фэнтези-рпг, его увлекало всё, чему их учили в школе, будь то науки, история, математика или литература. Кон никогда не знал образования, его учили лишь тому, что необходимо для работы, а учёные, с которыми он жил, разговаривали сложными терминами, которые никогда не трудились ему объяснить.  
Но важнее всего, «Коннер» во всю влюблялся в Тима. И с течением дней Кону становилось всё сложнее различать свои две личности.  
Когда Тим поцеловал его, у него даже мысли не возникло ответить отказом. Из многочисленных романтических фильмов, которые Марта заставляла его смотреть после работы на ферме, он понимал и смысл и последствия. Было приятно чувствовать, что кто-то столь ценил его без всякого осуждения за его поступки или предубеждения из-за его касты. Тоненький голосок в голове, напоминавший, что он попросту обманывает Тима, был задавлен в зародыше.  
За это время он понял, что Коннер ему нравится много больше Кона. Коннер мог заставить Тима смеяться, а глаза сиять, Коннер мог каждый день узнавать что-либо новое и получать высокие оценки от учителей за усердие и старание. Кон лишь вызывал страх и разрушения и до сих пор иногда сносил высокомерие от своих соратников.  
Именно потому он и позволил отношениям с Тимом зайти так далеко, даже когда те стали более плотскими. Он подумывал найти предлог, отчего не хочет заниматься сексом с Тимом, но понял, что это не более чем отговорка. Он хотел секса с Тимом. И покуда он не доставил результатов касательно Брюса Уэйна, никому не было дела до того, чем он занимался в Готэме.  
И стоило ему начать, он понял, почему люди не желают прекращать, и почему некоторые из криптонцев по-прежнему занимались этим, несмотря на все грозившие последствия.  
Секс был восхитителен.  
Какое-то время всё шло хорошо, и Кон обманывал себя, убеждая, что сможет продолжать так и дальше. Пока в один прекрасный день Кара не позвала его посмотреть установки, в которых они будут растить новых криптонцев, для которых и завоёвывали планету. Это было скорее скучно, поскольку установки выглядели точно так же, как те, что были у них на Криптоне, но потом они наткнулись на молодого человека, очевидно шпионившего за объектом.  
Тот нажал кнопку небольшого устройства, прикреплённого к поясу, и Кара не медля уничтожила прибор лазерным зрением, в процессе даже слегка обжегши ему пальцы. С ухмылкой она вздёрнула его за ворот.  
\- Что скажешь, Кон? Убьём его прямо здесь, или доставим на базу, чтобы получить от него кое-какие ответы?   
Кон был слишком занят ощущением, что уже где-то видел это лицо прежде, чтобы ответить сразу, но шпион, по-видимому, успел опомниться от первоначального шока и не испытывал страха в ответах.  
\- Пошла на х*й! – выплюнул он, сопровождая это буквальным плевком ей в лицо. Прежде, чем Кон успел раскрыть рот, Кара прожгла два аккуратных отверстия в груди шпиона и теперь держала безвольно свисающий труп. Небрежно отшвырнув его на землю, она оставила Кона с телом, сама отправившись смывать с себя эти мерзкие, вполне могущие содержать какую-то заразу, телесные жидкости.  
Неуверенный, что делать, Кон позволил любопытству победить и принялся обыскивать тело. Он обнаружил оружие, в основном совершенно неэффективное против них, но, очевидно, достаточное, чтобы пройти охрану. Под рубашкой он также нашёл именной жетон, на котором было набито «Джейсон Тодд». Неожиданно, но при нём оказался весьма большой амулет из голубого криптонита, правда, по-прежнему спрятанный в свинцовом контейнере, вероятно, чтобы избежать радиации. Откладывая сведения на будущее, что стало теперь привычкой, он взял амулет. Поскольку он не мог оставить тело лежать здесь, то решил отнести его марсианской девушке, которую они поставили ответственной распоряжаться нежелательными трупами. Он знал, что она обеспечивала им нечто вроде надлежащих похорон и вела список имён для тех, чьи имена были известны. Казалось… правильным отдать ему эту последнюю честь, учитывая, как далеко тот забрался и как храбро себя держал до самого конца.  
И всё же, он мало задумывался о случившемся инциденте, пока не вернулся домой к плачущему Тиму. Тим тоже скрывал от Кона многое, но в тот вечер поведал ему всё о своих двух старших братьях, хотя, технически теперь только одном, раз Джейсон был, скорее всего, мёртв, и старшей сестре, бывших солдатами, как и о своём приёмном отце Брюсе Уэйне.  
Вот тогда-то он по-настоящему понял, что не сможет и дальше жить, как жил. И ему придётся решать, на чьей он, в конечном счёте, стороне. И скоро.  
В глубине души он уже знал, что в любом случае это закончится плохо. Он просто не мог больше оставаться Кон-Элом и хладнокровно истреблять человечество во имя нового Криптона. Это означало смерть всех близких Тиму и самого Тима, особенно теперь, когда Тим вступил в армию. Но сражаться на стороне человечества было попросту бессмысленно. Они не будут доверять ни ему, ни любым полученным от него сведениям. И у него не было ни единого шанса против Кала, или, не говоря уже против Кары. Он не был уверен почему, но силы его были много слабее, чем их, неважно сколь долго он оставался на солнце, а некоторых, вроде лазерного зрения, не было и вовсе. Вероятно, потому что его гены рабочего немного отличались.  
Так что он решился на компромисс. Технически, убеждал он, чтобы возродить криптонское общество, им не нужна вся планета. Возможно, они могли просто захватить страну, в которой уже находились, в конце концов, она довольно большая, а с остальным миром заключить договор, чтобы их оставили в покое в обмен на некоторые криптонские технологии. Фактически, всё, что им следовало сделать, это оставить отдельные резервации для людей, чтобы те жили по своему укладу, а себя выставить хорошими парнями, пришедшими помочь прогрессу человечества и быть признанными галактикой, и это не было бы чем-то, что люди сами не делали прежде. В конце концов, это неплохо срабатывало.  
Но Кал-Эл был одержим захватом всей планеты и не воспринимал человечество как вид хотя бы отдалённо стоявший на одной с ними ступени. Кон хотел смягчить его в этом. Самым значительным средством для чего был по иронии судьбы Брюс Уэйн. Человек снова и снова умудрялся удивлять Кал-Эла, и его по-прежнему никому не удавалось отыскать. Кон, вероятно, теперь бы смог, он обнаружил его фотографии, и было бы легко захватить Тима или Дэмиана и заставить того показаться, но Калу это было неизвестно, а если у Кона будет выбор, то так оно и останется. Кал начинал медленно и помимо воли уважать генерала.

***

Когда Тим узнал кто он, Кон отказался от Коннера Кента. Видеть на лице Тима осознание предательства и не иметь более возможности вернуться в Готэм и шутить и смеяться вместе больно ранило, но в долгосрочной перспективе для Тима так будет лучше. Безопаснее. Он носился с мыслью вернуться и всё объяснить, но так никогда и не набрался мужества встретиться с Тимом снова.  
Извещение о неудаче в поисках хоть чего-то об Уэйне прошло на удивление легко. Кал кивнул, похлопал его по плечу и заверил, что ничего страшного, они найдут иной способ победить и другой этап плана, где Кон смог бы помочь.  
Пока его замысел изматывания Кала продвигался дальше, Кон также начал разрабатывать планы на случай других непредвиденный обстоятельств. Что если Тима застанут за шпионажем, как и его брата? Что если они проиграют? Что если Уэйн совершит ужасную ошибку, чем лишит Кала уважения к нему?  
Так что когда Кал-Эл погиб, он был готов. Он не испытывал радости, не был опечален, не был зол, не чувствовал облегчения. Или, возможно, он переживал всё это разом, он не был уверен, но он был готов, и его тело действовало согласно ранее задуманному практически на автомате.  
Прежде всего, он проследил за торжествующим пилотом обратно до базы. Как и предполагалось, они были столь ошеломлены от радости, что потеряли прежнюю бдительность. На базе он также обнаружил Брюса Уэйна. Идеально.  
Находясь на корабле, Кара через голограмму видела и слышала всё, что случилось. Она была в ярости и одержима местью. Как и предвиделось. Кон рассказал ей, где найти Хала Джордана и Брюса Уэйна. Когда она унеслась, он потратил несколько секунд, чтобы привести в действие остальную часть плана, а затем последовал за ней. К счастью, в скорости, в отличие от силы, он ей не уступал и оказался на месте сразу через тридцать секунд вслед за ней.  
Пролетев в дыру, оставленную Карой в потолке, он прибыл как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как светловолосый мужчина в лабораторном халате прыгнул на Кару в тщетной попытке заставить её отпустить Джордана, которого та в гневе вздёрнула за ворот над полом.   
Не обращая внимания, она просто швырнула учёного о стену, и тот с глухим стуком мешком повалился на пол.   
\- Барри! – Джордан забился сильнее, пытаясь вырваться из хватки и в отчаянии глядя на мужчину на полу.  
\- Смотри на меня, грязный червь! Это тебе за мою семью! – Кон дёрнул её назад за плащ, как раз вовремя, чтобы лазерное зрение проделало в потолке два аккуратных отверстия неподалёку от той дыры, сквозь которую они прибыли. Кара яростно развернулась кругом.  
\- Ты что творишь, Кон? Это подонок, который убил Кала! Я уничтожу его, что и пепла не останется!  
Кон двигался так быстро, как только умел, высвобождая Джордана из хватки Кары, в процессе ему пришлось разодрать рубашку и куртку, но было не до одежды. Пилот неуклюже приземлился на зад и со всей возможной скоростью подполз к бессознательному учёному, проверяя его целостность. Кон знал, что человек всё ещё жив, поэтому стратегически закрыл их собой.  
\- Оставь его.  
Кара неверяще уставилась на него. И когда он не сдвинулся с места, её лицо вновь перекосилось от ярости.  
\- Предатель! – закричала она, кидаясь на него. Кон прыгнул навстречу, так что удар лишь впечатал его в стену, вместо того, чтобы прошибить насквозь. Кара попыталась сжечь ему глаза тепловым зрением, но Кон закрылся рукой, второй вытаскивая из кармана и открывая коробку.  
Кара тут же отшатнулась, словно от удара, и Кон немедля кинулся следом, воспользовавшись неожиданностью, чтобы набросить амулет из криптонита ей на шею. Он тоже почувствовал опустошение, заставившее Кару лишиться сноровки, но поспешил взять себя в руки и свалил её на пол, умело вырубив одним из приёмов самообороны, которым научился у Тима.  
\- Прости, - пробормотал он, оглядевшись и, наконец, получив возможность оценить ситуацию в целом. Перед ним валялся большой стол, который он не помнил, чтобы опрокидывал, возможно, это сделала Кара до его прибытия? Слева, похоже, готовый в любую секунду вскочить и атаковать Хал Джордан, сжимал в объятиях всё ещё находящегося без сознания учёного, Барри. И, наконец, справа стояла группка других учёных, а заодно и несколько имевших важный вид военных, что прятались за не таких расфуфыренных солдат, которые, несмотря на явно читавшийся в их лицах ужас, взяли его под прицел.  
Единственный, кого он опознал, был Брюс Уэйн, демонстративно стоявший впереди, а не за спинами двух юных солдат. Брат и сестра Тима – понял он, Дик и Кассандра. На всех были надеты схожие голубые амулеты, но они были так далеко, что их воздействие он едва замечал. Кроме того, все они, кроме тех, что на детях Уэйна, были весьма малы в сравнении с тем, который он надел на Кару.  
Пора было приступать к плану. Он достал ещё один свинцовый контейнер и, не отводя взгляда от группы в углу, медленно накинул цепочку с амулетом через голову. Так же медленно он поднял руки вверх в жесте, который, как ему было известно, считался среди людей знаком не причинения вреда.  
Кон сделал глубокий вдох.  
\- Я официально предлагаю капитуляцию криптонской армии объединённым силам Земли.  
На их лицах читалось откровенное удивление. Лишь Уэйн, похоже, оставался сама подозрительность. Он, вероятно, полагал это какой-то ловушкой.  
\- Почему? Ты разве командующий? – Кон непроизвольно бросил взгляд в сторону Кары.  
\- Ну… Технически командующий она, но если она будет в плену, или недоступна по иной причине, тогда им стану я. – Он улыбнулся им своей лучшей робкой улыбкой. – И я сдаюсь во избежание дальнейших смертей с обеих сторон. Это бессмысленная битва.  
\- Какое откровение, - оскалился Уэйн. – И как своевременно. Как нам удостовериться, что ты не хочешь попросту одурачить нас и сбежать со своей космической армией, чтобы перегруппироваться и вернуться сильнее, чем прежде? Теперь, когда ты у нас, с чего нам тебя отпускать? Зачем бы тебе возвращаться? Вашей внутренней грызни за власть недостаточно, чтобы убедить меня.  
Конечно, это было не так просто. Кон опустил руки, те уже начинали ныть из-за криптонита, да и разговор, скорее всего, ожидался долгий.  
\- У меня есть кое-что, что вам предложить. Вы можете оставить её, - кивок в направлении Кары, - у себя в плену. – Уэйн вовсе не выглядел убеждённым, но Кон и не закончил.  
\- Я также отвечу на все ваши вопросы. Даже если вы решите захватить меня, большая часть нашей армии разбежится сама, они сражаются только за деньги, что мы им платим. Кроме тех, что с Марса, они ищут новый дом с лучшим климатом, так что если вы не станете их прогонять, они, скорее всего, останутся. Что бы вы ни выбрали, я хочу отдать вам кое-что.  
Как бы сильно он ни старался, генерала ему прочитать не удавалось. Кон вообще не мог сказать, заинтригован ли тот, испытывает ли любопытство, или всё ещё подозрителен, как и прежде.   
\- И что же именно?  
Кон сделал ещё один глубокий вдох. Это было ключевой частью его плана. Необходимо было заручиться хотя бы минимальным доверием.  
\- Это у моего друга. Однако она с Марса и потому не обладает устойчивостью к пулям вашей охраны. Обещаю, она совершенно безвредна, вы можете взять с собой любое оружие, какое только захотите.  
Генерал на краткий миг задумался и затем отослал своих детей отрывистым кивком.  
\- Возьмите факелы. Потом прикажите пропустить через систему безопасности одну марсианскую девушку, обыщите её на предмет оружия, - они кивнули в ответ и, не медля, покинули помещение.  
Значит, они выяснили, что марсиане плохо переносят огонь. Впечатляет.  
\- Пока мы ждём, почему бы не начать с вопросов, верно? – оборвал растянувшееся на несколько минут молчание Уэйн. – Откуда ты знаешь английский? Ты умеешь читать мысли подобно марсианам?  
Кон был удивлён, что они выяснили и это. Узнать о марсианах было непросто, ведь те обладали не только способностью читать, но и контролировать мысли.  
\- Нет. Я прожил на Земле около года до начала вторжения и выучил ваш язык обычным способом.  
Тут с горящими факелами появились Дик и Касс, сопровождая по бокам откровенно нервничавшую зеленокожую девушку. Она сжимала в руках кипу бумаг и, казалось, с радостью предпочла бы очутиться где-нибудь в другом месте, без такого количества направленного на неё внимания. Её взгляд несколько раз в волнении метнулся к Кону, но несмотря на лишающее сил пламя, она осталась стоять между Диком и Касс.  
\- Это М'ганн М'орзз. Она прибыла сюда без нашего ведома и не имея намерений сражаться, поскольку на Марсе считается всё ещё слишком юной для этого. – Кон ободряюще ей улыбнулся, давая самой объяснить основные моменты.  
\- Я просто хотела согреться! – выпалила М'ганн. – На Марсе безумно холодно, даже под землёй, я только… - оглядевшись, она поняла, что люди вокруг желали услышать от неё не это. – В-в любом случае, я не умею драться, поэтому они поставили меня убирать трупы врагов, где это мешало, и я думала, что выбрасывать их где-нибудь нехорошо, поэтому я хоронила их, как, по словам Кона, это принято у вас… Я не уверена, что я делала всё правильно, но…  
Сделав несколько шагов, она протянула бумаги Уэйну.  
\- Это список… Где я похоронила всех тех, чьи имена я смогла найти. Кон тоже помогал, но он всё равно неполон… - она замолчала, выжидающе глядя на генерала, который с подозрением мерил её взглядом.  
\- Не отравлено. Мы проверили, - услужливо высунулась из-за М'ганн Касс. Уэйн медленно протянул руку и взял списки. Его глаза невероятно быстро забегали по бумаге, при полном молчании и под всеобщим вниманием пробираясь через первые несколько страниц. Кон с точностью мог сказать, когда его взгляд упёрся в одно из имён на пятой странице, ничем не выделявшееся из общей череды имён с указанными датами и местом захоронения напротив.  
Тем не менее, лицо генерала осталось столь же безэмоциональным, что и до того.  
\- Вы все втроём останетесь здесь на наших условиях, пока мы не проверим, по крайней мере, некоторое из этого. Если у вас нет возражений, в таком случае мы принимаем предварительные условия вашей капитуляции.  
Когда он понял, что самая трудная часть плана прошла успешно, из тела Кона словно выкачали всю напряжённость.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.

***

Следующие несколько дней Кон провёл, убеждая Уэйна и других влиятельных лидеров в своей искренности. Он откровенно рассказал им о своей жизни на Криптоне и времени, проведённом на Земле, пропуская лишь ту часть, что знал о криптонских технологиях. К счастью не столь уж и многое. В конце концов, он был простым рабочим.  
Помимо того он затушевал свои отношения с Тимом до не более чем дружбы и ни разу не упомянул его имени. Раскопать, чем он занимался в Готэме, потребует немало времени, и хотя он был совершенно точно уверен, что Уэйну это вполне по силам, на допросах он пытался перенаправить его интерес в иное русло, выставляя Кентов основной причиной для себя передумать. Сожаления, печаль и желание мести были вполне знакомыми Брюсу Уэйну мотивами, и Кон пользовался этим по мере сил.  
План его сработал почти идеально. Все пришельцы без сопротивления покинули Землю, включая и М'ганн, уполномоченную доставить Корпусу Зелёных Фонарей доводы о провозглашении Земли цивилизованной.  
На следующий день была публично казнена Кара. Хотя и не был этому рад, Кон с самого момента смерти Кала понимал, что так будет. Кроме того, ей он ничем не был обязан.   
Ещё через два дня появился представитель Зелёных Фонарей, принесший официальные извинения за бездействие корпуса и назначивший Хэла Джордана первым Зелёным Фонарём Земли.  
Замкнутый в камере с голубым криптонитом, неуклонно вытягивавшем из него силы, Кон видел всё только по телевизору. Это было то самое «почти», что портило идеальность. Они не намеревались его отпускать. Глупо, но Кон надеялся, что сможет улететь и начать заново на другой планете. Не завоевание или возрождение криптонской расы, а… просто жизнь. Кем-то вроде Коннера Кента.   
Но даже с Фонарями на их стороне люди не собирались рисковать его возвращением ещё сильнее, не могли они и простить его. Слишком многие из них были хладнокровно убиты Коном, и он сдавался властям, полностью понимая, каким, скорее всего, будет итог. Поэтому, когда после дня со всего лишь парой допросов в его камеру зашёл Дик, он не был удивлён.  
\- Казнь назначена на завтра, - молодой солдат не казался счастливым, что доставил это известие, и Кон в очередной раз задался вопросом, как Дик смог заработать свою репутацию, будучи столь приятным человеком?  
Он просто кивнул. В любом случае у него осталось не так много того, ради чего жить, а постоянное воздействие криптонита сделало его совершенно вялым и измученным. Наверное, к лучшему, что скоро всё закончится и без той боли, что принесло бы отравление криптонитом.  
\- Знаешь… У нас есть традиция выполнять последнее желание приговорённого. Или хотя бы подавать последний обед на выбор. Так что, если ты чего-то хочешь?..  
Кон понял, насколько глупо поступает в то же мгновение, как открыл рот, но он не мог сопротивляться. Оставалась последняя вещь, которую ему хотелось сделать, и это буквально был его последний шанс.  
\- Твой брат… - язык внезапно стал неповоротливым, а голос сиплым. - Ты позволишь мне увидеться с Тимом?  
Дик выглядел искренне удивлённым. Конечно, насколько ему было известно, Тим и Кон никогда не встречались, даже хотя Тим находился на базе почти с самого пленения Кона, они ни разу не пересекались.  
\- И попроси его принести пакет доритос, ладно? – глаза Дика сделались круглыми от внезапно настигшего понимания. Он кивнул.  
\- Посмотрю, что я смогу сделать насчёт Тима. Но доритос я тебе точно принесу. – Наградив его на прощание улыбкой, Дик оставил Кона в камере одного.

***

Последующие часы текли мучительно медленно, помимо неспешно двигавшейся стрелки больше ничего не происходило. И хотя Кон оставался неподвижен, внутри у него всё разрывалось на части от страха, что он больше никогда не увидит Тима снова. По крайней мере, Дик, пока, не возвращался без него, поэтому оставалась постоянно истончавшаяся вероятность, за которую можно было цепляться, что Тим решит прийти, и Брюс ему это позволит.  
Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, Кон думал, его сердце остановится от смеси небывалого волнения и парализующей тревоги. Но тот, кто вошёл в дверь и закрыл её за собой и правда был Тим, с таким же нечитаемым лицом, что и у его приёмного отца и с пакетом доритос в руке.  
Сердце в коновой груди сорвалось вскачь, так много времени прошло с той поры, что он виделся с другим юношей. Мягкие, блестящие волосы Тима, его милый нос, яркие голубые глаза, его стройное, хорошо тренированное тело, лишь немногим скрываемое носимой им одеждой. Кон пьянел воспоминаниями, заполонившими мысли, напоминая ему о единственном времени в жизни, когда он был по-настоящему счастлив хотя бы изредка.  
Тим останавливается у двери, швыряя доритос Кону. И его голос вымораживающе холоден.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
Это ранит. Сильнее, чем должно было бы. Ему следовало знать. Конечно, Тим не рад его видеть. Конечно, Тим его ненавидит. У него есть для этого все основания. И всё же Кон ни разу не осмелился признать эти страхи. Слишком глубоки наносимые ими раны.  
\- Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении. Я перевёл, как можно вырастить криптонцев и оставил вместе с документами достаточно образцов, чтобы сделать это возможным. Я хочу, чтобы они были у тебя.  
Лицо Тима исказилось презрительной насмешкой.  
\- Да неужели? Ты считаешь, я выращу хоть одного инопланетянина? Забудь. Я убил не меньше инопланетян, и я испытываю к ним не больше симпатии, чем любой из находящихся здесь. Если ты думаешь, что для тебя я сделаю исключение, ты тупее, чем я думал.  
Кон покачал головой.  
\- Я не жду, что ты вырастишь их. Их убьют тут же, как о них станет кому-либо известно. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты забрал их и сохранил, пока ненависть не забудется. Ты единственный из знакомых мне людей, у кого нет причин меня обманывать. Ты единственный, кому я могу доверять. Я знаю, ты хороший человек. Ты можешь ненавидеть меня и убить в бою, но ты не заберёшь шанс на жизнь у ещё не рождённых детей.  
Хотя у него и была кровать, Кон сидел на полу, и Тим смотрел на него сверху, устремив неподвижный взгляд и явно прокручивая шестерёнки в голове. Когда Тим сосредотачивался подобным образом, он очень быстро мог обдумывать очень сложные вещи, но, как правило, полностью при этом забывал об окружающем его мире – качество, которое Кон всегда находил весьма привлекательным. В самый первый раз он сказал «милым», но получил за то от Тима по голове подушкой.  
\- Хорошо, - вздохнул Тим, возвращаясь к реальности. – Но ты должен ответить на некоторые мои вопросы.  
Кон, наконец, расплылся в улыбке, обычной для него в присутствии Тима.  
\- Конечно. Я спрятал всё, где ты хранишь коробку с фотографиями своих родителей. – Тим выглядел слегка задетым, что Кон раскопал столь личную информацию и спрятал документы и образцы заранее, будто нисколько не сомневался по поводу ответа Тима, но всё же присел рядом с Коном, когда инопланетный юноша открыл доритос и похлопал по полу рядом с собой.  
\- Ты… - начал Тим, не глядя на Кона. – Ты видел, как умер Джейсон? – это неловкий способ сформулировать вопрос, но Кон догадывался – они выкопали тело и поняли, что тот был убит тепловым зрением, на что он был неспособен, и что ставило его вне подозрений. Тем не менее, он знал, что это не избавляет его от вины.  
\- Видел. Мы обнаружили его на одном из наших объектов, и Кара убила его, а я стоял и ничего не сделал. Тогда я не знал, что он был твоим братом, но… думаю, это ничего не оправдывает. – Тут ему следовало извиниться, но отчего-то он знал, что это прозвучит пусто и неправильно.  
Тим покачал головой, но никак не ответил.  
\- Он что-нибудь сказал?  
Ну… Немного неловко, но Кон обещал ответить на вопросы. Он взял доритос, чтобы немного выждать.  
\- Он, эм… Он сказал ей идти на х*й и плюнул в лицо.  
На удивление у Тима вырывается короткий смешок. Ну, скорее вроде как фырканье, но и этого достаточно, чтобы практически растопить сердце Кона словно воск. Он не осознавал, насколько сильно тосковал по этому…  
\- Ну, - шепчет Тим себе под нос с закрытыми глазами и нежной улыбкой, - это точно похоже на Джейсона.  
Доритос они приканчивают в почти что можно сказать «уютной тишине», несмотря на то, что Кон заметил, как Тим всякий раз тянулся к пакету только после него, наверное, избегая прикосновений. И воспоминания, как они с Тим нарочно сталкивались руками в различных пакетиках и над тарелками, жалят сильнее, чем имеют на то право.  
Когда пакетик опустел, Тим собрался уже вставать, но Кон остановил его окликом, несмотря на горячее желание, не смея ухватить за запястье, раз уж Тим так полон решимости избегать прикосновений.  
\- Пожалуйста, можно попросить тебя? – Тим замер на полпути и посмотрел на Кона, выжидая самой просьбы, прежде чем ответить да или нет. – Побудь со мной.  
Тим раздумывал недолго и просто опустился обратно рядом с Коном. Оба потихоньку задремали, разделяемые лишь пустым пакетиком из-под доритос, но такие далёкие, что не дотянуться никогда.  
Когда на следующее утро Кон проснулся, он был один. Хотя он мог поклясться, что, когда Тим уходил, то запечатлел на его губах лёгкий поцелуй и шепнул: «Прощай, Коннер».  
Но, может, это был просто сон, или мечты. Ему не узнать.


End file.
